


The Light of His Life

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female reader insert, I can't put any more tags or I'll spoil it, Mentions of kidnapping, One-Shot, Reader has a bad relationship with her family, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slight reference to riverdale, Wholesome, lil bit of angst, mainly fluff, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: The reader joins Hogwarts on a Tuesday. She's the most arrogant person Draco's ever met, and he hates her. However, there's something that keeps drawing him to her, and he wants to know who she is and where she came from.**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters- all the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. However, I do own this story, so please don't post this elsewhere.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Female Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Light of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> TW: None  
> I got sick of seeing all those fanfiction with (Y/N) in them, so I did one without a name at all. It's entirely in the third person from Draco's POV. There's nothing wrong with using (Y/N), but I thought this would be an interesting challenge and what came out of it was pretty good!

The new Slytherin entered the school on a Tuesday.

Draco watched as she walked into the Hall with an air of certainty he knew she shouldn't have.

She wore a jacket that read " **Serpents** " on the back, an off-the-shoulder top, and leggings, ignoring the dress code.

Dumbledore followed behind her, stopping inside the doorway to give her an introduction.

"This is our new student. I'm sure you'll all treat her very nicely, but still, I must ask you to please treat her with respect."

With that he left, saying nothing about her outfit.

She was blond with green eyes and a small smattering of freckles across her nose. She also had bandages that ran up and down her arms and parts of her legs. She fidgeted, probably nervous, then pulled something out of her pocket and begin messing with it.

"'Ey, Draco, she looks like you, yeah? Maybe you could marry her- keep it in the family!"

Blaise was making jabs at her already, and the table laughed.

The new girl noticed.

She turned towards the Slytherin table, training her gaze on his friend.

Her glare wasn't friendly, and it was no doubt the product of having to glare at people like Blaise day after day.

_She's perfected it._

Walking over, she leaned down until she was face-to-face with Blaise.

"Surprised you're talking about inbreeding when your girlfriend looks like your sister."

_How does she know who Blaise's girlfriend is?_

More laughter. Blaise got mad and lost his temper.

"Who gave you the right to speak to me like that?" he demanded, face red from embarrassment.

The new girl smirked.

"Who gave you the right to disrespect me? For one, I look nothing like him. Second, I'm not going to tolerate disrespect from this house. If I'm going to be here, you're going to treat me with the respect I deserve. Are we clear?"

Blaise didn't answer, instead deciding to glare in her general direction. She pushed his chin up so he looked her in the eyes.

_Bloody hell, she's good._

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Are. We. Clear?"

Another glare, eyes speaking threats that she couldn't verbalize.

Blaise gulped, then nodded.

Smiling sweetly, she let his face go.

"Good."

Turning abruptly, she left.

Nobody knew where she was off too.

Draco wanted to know.

Draco wanted to find out who that girl was and where she came from. 

Now.

...

The next day, the new girl walked into potions, head held high. By now, everyone had heard of how she'd talked to Blaise, and kids didn't want to get on her bad side.

After looking around the room, she walked over to where Draco was sitting.

Not asking if the seat was taken, she sat down and pulled out what she needed for the class.

A pen and a notebook.

 _Muggle things._ _W_ _hat a mudblood._

He shot her a glare, then turned back to what he was working on.

She started working as well, not even looking in his direction.

_Rude._

He tried to focus, but couldn't focus with the new girl next to him.

_She smells good. Like piña coladas._

_Focus, Malfoy._

Potions. They were writing an essay on the deadliest legal potion.

Glancing over at her work, all he saw was doodles.

_Why isn't she working?_

_Doesn't matter. Focus, Malfoy._

The doodles were interesting. She was talented.

 _ Focus_, Malfoy.

Snape started walking around.

"Mister Malfoy, you should have more than that."

Draco ducked his head and muttered a "Yes, sir."

"10 points from Slytherin for being behind."

Draco groaned internally.

Snape moved on.

He waited for Snape to call out the new girl out on her doodles when he came to her side, but nothing happened.

Looking up, he saw the whole class staring at her and Snape. Neither was talking, they were just staring at each other. She had a look on her face that he couldn't read.

"You should be writing-"

The new girl cut him off.

"What're you gonna do about it? I missed half the school year because I was kidnapped, so I'm _sorry_ that I'm not up to speed yet."

_Kidnapped? Why does that sound familiar?_

Gasps from the students. No one _dared_ to talk back to Snape.

Draco watched as Snape stared her down for a moment longer. The new girl didn't blink, not once. Eventually, Snape backed off and went back to his desk, not even taking points from Slytherin. No one moved.

The new girl went back to drawing.

...

She walked into the lunch hall, and everyone went silent. Draco watched her. She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. No one moved.

After a while, he decided to break the tense silence.

"Snape should've called you out."

She didn't even look at him, answering while reading a book.

"Aww, are you upset because he yelled at such a 'perfect pureblood' out but he didn't bother to yell at me? I guess I'm just better than you, Malfoy."

 _She knows my_ _name._

Snickering from the other classmates. Draco sneered at her.

"Mudblood."

"Oh, such a horrible insult. I'm so scared."

With that, she grabbed something from the table and left.

The talking started again, though the atmosphere was even tenser than before. Nobody talked to Draco Malfoy like that besides Harry Potter, and everyone knew it.

"She'll regret that," he muttered, angry with himself for not putting her in her place.

...

She'd kept up with the arrogance, not letting anyone tell her off and knowing exactly what she was worth.

Draco admired it, in a way. Having that kind of confidence when you've just come back to school in the middle of the year was hard.

After his daily verbal beatdown from her at dinner (he'd never miss one for the world, she was very good at insults and he planned to store some for future reference), she walked into his dorm.

Walked.

Into.

His.

Dorm.

"What now?"

She sat next to him on the bed.

Draco didn't move, not even when she slipped her hand into his.

He _definitely_ did not squeeze her hand gently.

Nope.

He _definitely_ did not let her lay on his shoulder.

Nope.

And he _definitely_ did not put his arm around her when she started crying.

Nope.

"Why are you crying?"

No answer.

_I expected as much._

"Why are you here?"

"You're the only person who isn't scared of me."

_Oh._

"Just don't be so mean."

"I've been bullied before by students and teachers alike. I promised myself it wouldn't happen this time. If they're scared of you, you're doing something right."

 _Guess I'm doing something_ _right._

Her arms were still bandaged.

"What happened to your arms?

She leaned into him a little bit. Draco didn't pull away.

 _Piña coladas_.

"Kidnapped."

_Jesus._

Draco just hummed, not responding.

"By who?"

She tensed. Draco rubbed her shoulder gently.

"I don't know. A guy with no nose. Know him?"

Draco didn't say anything. She continued.

"He left a mark, and the other people that were with him fucked me up."

"A mark?"

_Please, no._

Rolling up her sleeve, she showed it to him.

_Dammit._

He remembered this girl. They'd brought her to the house, and he'd hidden. He'd untied her and helped her escape after his mother lost it on her and almost killed her before throwing her in the basement.

_"Mudbloods don't belong in Slytherin."_

"I remember you," she whispered.

_So why didn't you say something?_

"Why'd you lash out at me?" he asked, curious.

_I helped you._

She didn't respond. Draco knew she was probably still crying (he could feel her shaking), but he didn't say anything.

"No one knows about it," she said, changing the subject.

_She didn't tell anyone?_

"Why?"

"What would I say? Why would I tell anyone?"

_Good point._

"Potter would've helped you."

"Potter is a jerk."

_'The Boy Who Lived' is a jerk? No way._

"Glad we agree."

They sat for a while, not talking. She left when she heard voices in the common room. Draco didn't know how to tell her to stay.

...

It'd been a week since the incident. Neither party had mentioned it. Suddenly, the new girl stopped coming to the Great Hall for meals, and people were starting to get worried.

_Even when she hates everyone, she's still the most popular girl in school._

Potter approached him, asked him for help locating her.

"Okay."

He looked surprised when Draco said he'd help.

 _Am I not allowed to care about ~~my~~ ~~girlfriend~~ _ _my friend?_

They searched for her everywhere, and the Slytherin girls checked her dorm. Nothing. By afternoon, the whole school was involved in the search, teachers included.

6:30 pm. That's when she turned up. Most said she apparated onto campus. She'd actually tumbled out of a floo, shaking and crying. Draco knew that's what happened because he'd found her.

He remembered running to get a professor, then giving up when he couldn't find one and sending another student instead, returning to her after. She flinched when he got close and moved away. Just like last time, he showed his empty hands carefully. 

_I won't hurt_ _you._

She backed further into a corner, eyes unfocused and distracted

 _Don't get any closer to her_.

He kept his distance, sitting near her and not saying anything. She kept whispering about a snake and saying that something burned.

_She's delirious._

After what seemed like an eternity, a teacher showed up, looking at her in relief. They'd taken her to medical, but Draco sat there until someone found him.

"You found her."

It was a statement, not a question.

_Potter._

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

He held up his hands, stepping back.

"Chill, mate. You've just never cared about anyone before, is all."

_We aren't mates._

"I never said I cared."

_I care._

"Don't have to."

Potter walked away, leaving an angry Draco behind.

_I hate you._

...

Three weeks after the second kidnapping. He was dating her.

_I should've asked sooner._

Deciding that telling her and getting rejected was worse than her getting taken again and being killed before he could tell her, he'd asked her out when she got better.

She accepted instantly, not even stopping to think about it.

They told no one.

...

He proposed on a sunny day. They were in their last year, both happy and carefree. No war, no dark marks, nothing in their way. Just the last year of school and then freedom. Only three other people knew they were dating. They'd had a picnic and were cuddling, looking at the stars.

"Marry me."

He didn't get down on one knee, didn't give a speech. That wasn't who he was.

"Okay."

She didn't stop to think about it, not even once. 

He did have a ring, though. It was subtle, but people might notice it if they knew her well enough. He slipped it on to her finger and she kissed him.

He didn't think he'd ever be happier.

...

It was the day of the wedding. Draco was excited, and he knew she was too. She'd invited the 'Golden Trio' (Now considered a group of four because she'd been there beside them every step of the way after the second kidnapping), and Draco had invited a couple of his friends from school.

It was an amazing wedding, and he'd never seen her look prettier. She couldn't stop smiling, and every time she smiled, he smiled. Potter had basically adopted her at this point, and he knew the other two had as well.

Hell, Hermione was her maid of honor instead of her sister. Those three were basically her only family at this point.

Her family sat with the guests instead of at the table with him and the trio. They almost weren't allowed to give toasts.

He knew why.

They hadn't checked on her during her time at Hogwarts.

Not once.

Not after the kidnappings.

Not after the war.

They'd shipped her off to a magical school and forgotten about her.

She didn't care.

She was still smiling that smile and Draco knew she was happier than she'd ever been.

_I love her._

...

She told him the day after she'd found out.

_A dad._

She didn't know what gender or how many, but she'd been so happy when she told him that he couldn't help but share the same excitement.

_A family._

Kids.

What he wanted.

 _A life with her_.

...

They'd gone to Potter's wedding a few weeks ago, and it was beautiful.

Who would've thought Granger and Potter would get together?

_Lovely people, really._

Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd hated Potter.

...

They were having a movie night when Draco decided a tickle attack was needed.

"Draco, stop!! You're tickling me and I can't breathe!"

He loved it when she said his name. Most people still called him Malfoy, but she always said his name a certain way that made him smile and forget about everything bad.

He kept tickling her, because they were married and she was pregnant and _bloody hell, this was the best night of his life._

_Every night is the best night of my life with her._

He ignored her pleas to stop, but he knew that she'd genuinely stop him if he went too far.

Right now though, she was laughing and smiling.

He loved making her laugh.

He loved making her smile.

_I love you._

...

It was a girl.

She'd loved her at once, and so had Draco. The baby was so pretty.

They named her Rae.

"She's got your eyes," he whispered.

She nodded, tapping the baby's nose carefully and cooing.

"She's got your hair," his wife whispered back.

Draco smiled.

"You're going to be a great mom."

She looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked up at him.

_We won't fuck up like our parents did with us._

"I love her," she whispered, rocking the sleeping baby in her arms.

Draco nodded.

_I love you._

"I love you."

She smiled, and Draco hugged her.

"I love you, too."

...

The Potters had kids, too. Three of them. Named Lily, James, and Albus. Just like Harry wanted.

_And one on the way._

Hermione wanted to name that one.

He had four, and one on the way. Two boys, two girls, and an unknown gender. He loved them all, and so did she. The family was well-cared for, and his wife's job as an Auror certainly helped. He worked at the Ministry too, but in a different division.

_She's so good with kids._

Soon the first one would be going to Hogwarts.

They already had bets on houses, and everyone was involved.

Even the Weasleys, who had gotten married a year or so after everyone else and didn't have any children yet.

_Luna Lovegood. Who'd have thought?_

They'd gone to that wedding, too.

She loved it and spent the whole night laughing and talking with her friends.

_She's grown so much._

No longer the scared girl who had to be arrogant and pushy to get her way, she was the light of his life. She'd been accepted into both the Potter and Weasley family. She was Lily's godmother, and Luna wanted her to be the godmother of her first child as well.

Draco was James' godfather, and he couldn't be happier.

The Potters were the godparents of their first two, Ron was the godfather of the third, and she'd made her sister the godmother of the fourth, promising Luna she could be the godparent of the fifth.

Everything was perfect.

His life.

His wife.

His children.

His friends.

He thought back to the day when they'd met.

_If she had never shown up at Hogwarts, none of this would've happened._

_She changed my life._

_I love her._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! If you did, drop a kudos, comment, and feel free to check out my other works! Happy reading! :)


End file.
